Tyrleifr
''-NOTE: THIS IS JUST BACKSTORY, I MAY HINT AT ACTUAL INGAME THINGS FROM TIME TO TIME, BUT THIS IS MOSTLY FOR TEXTPLAYER USE. -'' King Thorvald Far-Strider Tyrleifr is a Fremennik Themed character that Tyrleifr portrays. He is Hilmir of the Fremennik Themeplay clan Midgard. History 'Childhood and early history' Thorvald was born in Rellekka on the 32nd of Moevyng. He is the son of Barlah Rock-Crusher and Asleif Eriksdottir. Much of his childhood consisted of housework and study, Barlah would insist his son study in the ways of diplomacy and the common tongue of the Outlanders before attempting his Trials of adulthood, as he wanted Thorvald to go out into the world and experience different cultures and customs. Thorvald believes that Barlah wished this because he never really got to experience the wider world himself. During this time Thorvald was also taught about the various Gods of Midgard. He was taught to revere the All-Father above all else, as the Patron God of the Fremennik. Thorvald's parents taught him that it was the ultimate honour to die in battle and potentially be chosen by the Valkyries to dwell in the All-Fathers afterlife as one of the Einherjar, to feast and drink all night in the legendary hall Valhalla until the End of Things where the Einherjar will be called to fight the foes of the All-Father. When Thorvald was 12 years old his father began training him in the ways of combat, he was not allowed to train with a real sword of course, and was given a wooden one to practise with. Barlah taught Thorvald the way of the sword, axe and spear and advanced shieldwork. The rest of Thorvald's youth was misspent, eloping into the forest to get up to all kinds of mischief, or attempting to sneak into the Longhall to steal beer. One incident in his 13th year was particularly bad, Thorvald was playing in the forest when he was beset by a pack of Fenris wolves. He escaped by the skin of his teeth only by climbing a tree until his worried mother sent out some guards to scare away the wolves and retrieve him. Once he was safely back in Rellekka he received such a scolding that he would never forget! Thorvald continued to train in the ways of battle while honing his physical strength and Agility by training with heavy rocks, swimming and running. When Thorvald was 15, Barlah was slain in the depths of Waterbirth island. He died well with a sword in his hand, serving his people. Barlah was given a traditional Fremennik funeral with a pyre ship with full honours and most of Rellekka in attendance. Barlah's sword was kept in safekeeping until Thorvald would pass his trials and inherit it. 'Young Adulthood' At the age of 17 Thorvald took his Trials and became a full Fremennik adult and inherited his fathers sword. Thorvald decided to honour his fathers wishes and headed out into the wider world to become a hero. Over the years he completed many quests and became famous, joining the Heros, Champions and Legends Guilds. 'Return to Rellekka and formation of Midgard' After some years Thorvald returned to Rellekka as an experienced young warrior. He found that his mother Asleif had died some time before. Thorvald promptly started raiding in Waterbirth to test his mettle against the Daggermouthes, as the idea of settling down and living off the land as a common farmer was highly unappealing to him. During a celebratory drink at the Longhall, Thorvald met a fellow Fremennik named Darvald, and quickly became fast friends. The pair decided to form a company of Fremennik warriors to fight the enemies of the Fremennik, and to venture out into the wider world to act as mercenaries for Honour, Glory and riches. This company was rather successful in these ventures and times were good. Unfortunately, Darvald decided that sharing authority within the fellowship was no longer an option and attempted to shut Thorvald out. This plan backfired when the majority of the fellowship proved to be loyal to Thorvald and subsequently they formed another fellowship, this one entirely under Thorvalds control. They named this fellowship "Valhalla" as a constant reminder to all members of what truly mattered - that ultimate glory - instead of personal gain and who might be ordering who around. Thorvald did many quests for and with the Fremennik, becoming a hero among his people too and Regent-King of Miscelania. Eventually his people came to know him as "Far-Strider" in recognition of his achievements. Tyrleifr is a name given to him by an old friend, who remarked on Thorvald's willingness to righteously fight his enemies and seek justice to call him descended from Tyr, the God of War and Justice. Over the years, Valhalla became known as Midgard. This concludes the history section since we're now more or less in the present day. Trivia Tyrleifr is a big fan of Mead in real life, and enjoys sampling different brands, Moniack being his favorite so far. The word Tyrleifr is from Old Norse, and means "Heir to Tyr" or "Descendant of Tyr". Tyrleifr loves to help his fellow players complete their Fremennik Trials and guide them down the road to authentic Fremennik Themeplay. Tyrleifr is the creator of the Themeplay gameplay style, having figured out the concept in 2005 with Darvald Far-Strider more commonly known as Bardor. Category:Notable Themeplayers Category:Guides